Forum/Theories/Theme Analyses
To add a theme, please click the "Add Topic" button where it would normally say "Edit." The title of the section you write should be your username, or whatever you are known as on this wiki. Then you may write your theme. Lucky Swan Throughout history, brave human beings have stood up for what they believe in, changing our world for the better. For example, Martin Luther King stood up for African American rights in the 1950s and 1960s. Though many opposed him, he fought for what he believed in, helping to create the world we have today. In Keeper of the Lost Cities, the main theme is to stand up for what you believe in, something we see a lot in everyday life. In the first book of the Keeper of the Lost Cities series, Sophie Foster is given a chance to stand up for what she believes in. She is faced with a decision that could save the lives of many. “Whatever the consequences she might pay, it was wrong to let people suffer without trying to help. Tiergan said she would make the right decision if the time ever came- and this was the right decision. She knew it” (page 402, Keeper of the Lost Cities). Should she listen to Alden and stay away from the fires in the forbidden cities that she suspects were set by an elf, or should she follow what she believes in and get proof that her theory is correct by venturing into the forbidden cities and bottling the flames that rampage throughout the world? What Sophie chooses could change the fate of many. If she decides to ignore her instincts, thousands of humans will die before the council decides to investigate the flames, but if she goes with what she believes is right she could save many lives, but may also be risking her future. Sophie decides that saving the lives of many and doing what she believes in is more important than ignoring the chance to do what’s right, because of the fear of repercussions. In Everblaze, the third book of the Keeper of the Lost Cities series, Sophie goes through with one of the most dangerous ideas she has ever had in order to do what she believes is right. She is given the chance to search the mind of an ogre in order to find out more about the secret organization bent on wrecking havoc. But is she willing to risk her life to do so? It “...was arguably the most dangerous idea she’d ever had… Somewhere deep in the back of her brain, a tiny voice reminded her of the laws of telepathy. But a much more desperate voice convinced her those rules only applied to elves. Plus, she had broken rules before, when the situation called for it- and if any situation called for it, it was this” (page 353, Keeper of the Lost Cities: Everblaze). Sophie decides to follow through with her risky plan, ready to shoulder the consequences. She does what she believes in by taking matters into her own hands. Throughout the books, the theme of standing up for what you believe in is repeated many times. Though sometimes there are repercussions, the victories that come from it make taking a stand worth it. So, next time you have something that you strongly believe in, stand up for it and make sure your voice is heard. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:KotLC Category:Theories Category:Forum